


Unknown

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot Nathan doesn’t know about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:22 - Landslide._

There’s a lot Nathan doesn’t know about his family.

He doesn’t know who his father really was. He thought he was his hero. Maybe he was. Maybe he was a hero. Maybe he was something else.

He doesn’t know what kind of game his mother is playing. He doesn’t know how she could stand there calmly and tell him to let Peter explode. He doesn’t know how it could not bother her.

He doesn’t know anything about Claire. That’s his own fault.

He doesn’t know if Peter is going to explode.

He doesn’t know what kind of man he is.


End file.
